


Harvest Moon Animal Parade: Life in Castanet.

by AkiraSawada13



Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: A bunch of one-shots I thought about while playing the game., All the Characters appear in some shape or mention, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Rating May Change, Romance, Someone is not who they seem to be, They all tie together in some way, if i decide to put smuts in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSawada13/pseuds/AkiraSawada13
Summary: When Akira moved to Castanet, she wanted a new start. To find a new start and herself. What she found was friends, love, adventure (and some misadventure), mystery...and a place to call home.(It's late and my mind can't think of a really good summary to save itself. This is a bunch of one-shots based off the wonderful game of Harvest moon: Animal Parade.)





	Harvest Moon Animal Parade: Life in Castanet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was Licorish the cow, Oreo the Cow, Pudding the Duck, Cotten Candy the sheep....and then there is Duck.

Today was perfect.

Akira took a deep breath as a nice breeze rolled across her farm. It was the last afternoon, the perfect time to relax after a day of fishing and working on her fields. The last few days had been spent inside due to a severe thunderstorm, which thankfully it didn't damage her crops. It was just the beginning of Summer and would be bad if she lost her crops before they got a chance to even grow. The nineteen-year-old looked around at her animal roaming around, enjoying the fresh air just as much as she was. Laying on either side of her was Kathy and Renee, two of her three best friends. She had tried to get Chase to join them, but he had to help out at the inn since Yolanda had come down with the flu. Finn was off visiting the Harvest Goddess and Harvest Spirits.

"It's a perfect day." Akira said, grinning as she stretched out on the ground. "It's hard to believe that it was storming a few days ago." 

Renee nodded. "Yeah, we were a bit worried. Diana could have her calf any day now. My Dad and I took turns staying in the barn, just in case it happened."

"I know what you mean." Akira said, looking over at her coop. "I was worried about the incubator going out like it did last winter."

The mention of the incubator case the blond of the group to push herself up slightly and look over to their left. Waddling over towards the pond was a group of three ducks with chicken not too far behind. 

"Hey, Kira." She said, catching the attention of the two ranchers. "I'm kinda curious...Why Duck?"

Confused, the two girls shared a look before looking back at there friend. "What do you mean?"

"Well, You usually name you animals after different sweets and desserts. I was curious why you named Duck well Duck."

Let out a slight laugh, Akira rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, You see, last winter..."

_"Sorry, Akira, but I'm afraid I can't do anything."_

_The young farmer frowned slightly. After some fishing over on Toucan Island with Renee and Toby, Akira had returned home to find her incubator broken and the chicken egg cold. Thankfully she had run into Phoebe who was coming back from Horn ranch._

_"Are you sure?" Akira asked._

_The teal haired inventor shook her head. "It's an older model and sadly the company that used to make them shut down last year. I can see if we have any at the store but I think we are out too and with the blizzard moving in, it will be a while before we get any new shipment."_

_"I see..." Akira sighed, looking at the egg._

_Phoebe stood up and looked over at her. "Why don't you take it inside your house with you. I'm sure it will be ten times warm in there."_

_"I'm afraid it will turn into an eggicle in the there."_

_The heat in Akira's house was non-existent at the moment. The heater had broken sometime before she had moved in and Akira only noticed it when it started to get cooler as fall turned to winter. She had thought about getting it fixed, as well as upgrading her house, but she didn't have the money to do so. All of it had gone into upgrading her coop and barn before winter. She had wanted to make sure her animals were safe and warm. Besides, it was only her and Finn and they were barely there that during the day._

_"I'll figure something thing out." Akira said. "Thanks for looking at it anyway."_

_Phoebe gave her a smile. "No Problem. I'll put in an order for a new incubator for you."_

_Once Phoebe had left, Akira sighed. What was she going to do? She wasn't sure when the incubator had broken. For all she knew it might already be a lost cause to try and save the egg..._

_"Do you think it's still gonna hatch?" Finn asked, nervously._

_"I hope so." Akira said, putting the egg on one of the beds before taking off her jacket wrapping it around the eggs."Honestly, I would take it inside the house if had some kind of heat."_

_As the two wondered what they were going to do, Pudding the duck waddled over to them and looked at the egg. Now, Pudding was a bit of a diva when it came to her bed. If was anything other then hay in her bed, the little duck would take it outside, no matter the weather. The egg, of course, was resting in her bed._

_"Oh, Sorry Pudding, I didn't realize I put it on your bed." Akira reached for the egg when Pudding hopped up and sat on it, shifting around a bit before settling down for a nap._

_Finn and Akira blinked as the looked at the duck before turning to each other. "I..guess that will work." Akira said, a bit confused at her usually picky duck._

_And with that, Pudding calmed the egg as her own. Even after Akira had gotten a new incubator, Pudding sat on the egg, refusing to her caretaker anywhere near ~~the~~ her egg. The duck never strayed far from it. Even when Akira let her animals out to get some fresh air after days of being stuck inside, Pudding would only stay outside for a few minutes before waddling back inside to keep the egg warm. It was early spring when the newest addition to Caramel Farm arrived, a cute, yellow, fluffy chick._

_"Have you decided on a name yet?" Finn asked, flying around Akira's head as she pulled some weeds._

_The nineteen-year-old thought for a moment before looking over Pudding and the new chick. Honestly, she had a few different names for the new chick like Custard, Elclair and a few others, but now she felt like they didn't fit. As she watched chick chase after Pudding, the one basically saved her, a name popped into her head._

"And so I named her Duck." Akira finished as they watched Pudding and Duck head inside for the night.

"Pudding is a little hero then." Kathy said. "Now we should probably get going if we want to get some of Chase food before the bar gets to busy."

Inside the Coop, Pudding hopped up on her nest, moving a bit of the hay around before plopping down. Duck walked up and looked up at the white duck. They looked at each other for a bit before Pudding let out a bit of a sound, almost like a sigh, and quaked. Giving a cluck back, Duck hopped up and snuggled up to her mother.

Soaking up her warmth just like she did in her egg.


End file.
